


A Moment

by MalickaNeya



Series: Not Quite So Magical Anymore [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 3x10, Angst, Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, Gen, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Hurt Alec Lightwood, Injured Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Protective Asmodeus, Protective Magnus Bane, Vulnerable Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalickaNeya/pseuds/MalickaNeya
Summary: “You would sacrifice everything for a moment with him?”“…and that is only if he stays alive long enough to leave you.”“…if he stays alive…”Asmodeus' words won't leave Magnus' mind, as he finds his love laying on the ground. Continuation of Even Greater Demons Are Capable of Love (you should read it). Includes the scene from 3x10.(I decided to change this into a series last minute. So if you have read this as a chapter already, I would appreciate your support again.)





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much. ♥ I didn't expect such positive feedback for my first fic. You all inspired me to make this into a series. I hope I won't disappoint you.
> 
> Again, big thank you to Nephilim_Becca for reading and discussing the chapter with me.
> 
> I know the scene in the alley from 3x10 is kind of overdone by now, so by adding the context from the previous fic with Asmodeus' speech, I tried to give it a different feel.

_“You will lose your value. You will not be worthy of risk anymore. And when that time comes, I am going to be the only one to answer your call. And that will be the moment you are finally going to join me. You’ll see...”_

 

Magnus woke up back at the loft, his father’s magic surging through his body. He had never felt more powerful, yet he knew that the instant he’d use it would be the time his magic was torn away from him forever.

 

He knew the consequences. There was no time to hesitate. He grabbed his phone and saw Alexander’s message with their plan and location. Before he knew it, he was running through the front door and grabbing a taxi.

 

Throughout the five-minute ride, he couldn’t stop thinking about his father’s words. Especially one part of his speech kept on replaying in his mind, as he was waiting anxiously to get to the location.

_“You would sacrifice everything for a moment with him? He might stay with you for a while, because of guilt, before he realizes he doesn’t need you anymore, and that is only if he stays alive long enough to leave you.”_

 

At the time, he wanted to reply that he would have given up anything for a millisecond with Alexander, but what if that “anything” was precisely what made his time with Alexander into a millisecond? For Asmodeus a “moment” meant a lifetime. Yet when Magnus stumbled upon an alley and saw Jace—no, the Owl—slowly piercing his love’s heart, “moment” suddenly gained a more literal and immediate meaning.

 

Magnus stopped in his tracks and wanted to scream Alexander’s name, yet the words got stuck in his throat on “ALEC!” followed by a low “s” sailing through the cold air. Without hesitation, he poured every ounce of magic into Owl’s chest and in the next instant he was running to kneel beside Alexander, the Owl’s growl echoing through the street. Magnus gently touched the side of Alec’s neck, his father’s words now mocking him.

 

_“You would sacrifice everything for a moment with him?”_

_“…and that is only if he stays alive long enough to leave you.”_

_“…if he stays alive…”_

“Stay with me,” he breathed out as the man on the ground tried to catch his breath.

 

“Mom said you’d make a dramatic entrance,” Alec got out with a cough, his eyes shining with mischief.

 

“Wise woman,” Magnus replied hoping his smile looked natural. He took Alec’s hand and tried to ignore the sound of struggled breaths coming out of his mouth.

 

“Alec. Alec,” Jace whispered as he joined them on Alec’s other side. “Magnus, please, you gotta fix him.”

 

_Again._

 

“I can’t.”

 

_Alexander is dying and I cannot do anything. Again._

 

“You can’t? What do you mean you can’t?” Jace asked, his voice breaking with unshed tears.

 

_I knew, what I was getting into, so why do I feel so powerless? Last time, my powers were useless but this time they would have worked. Why can I never save him?_

 

“My magic…it’s gone,” he could barely hear his own voice, as he tried to focus on the sound of Alec breathing. “I traded it to break Lilith’s hold on you,” he said with shame, as he was rendered useless. He shifted his gaze from Alec to Jace. The look on Jace’s face was that of shock, sadness and desperation, as he took out his stele to activate Alec’s healing rune. In an instant Alec’s breathing evened out.

 

_But Jace can. He is always the solution. No matter what I do, it’s always–_

“Jace,” Alec whispered. “It wasn’t you.” He gasped in pain before he could say more. Magnus shared a look with Jace; both knew, what he was about to say.

 

“I’ll take care of him,” Magnus assured him. Jace put his stele in Alec’s hand, as they nodded at each other reassuringly. Before any of them could say more, Jace had gone to find Clary.

 

After sending a message to Catarina, Magnus cupped Alec’s face with his hand again.

 

“Magnus… Your magic–” Alec whispered, studying Magnus’ face with gentle eyes.

 

“I’m fine, Alexander. Save your strength.”

 

“Magnus,” he said accusingly.

 

 _“Rule beside me,”_  he remembered his father’s first offer.

“I can give up anything, Alexander. But I could never imagine living in a world, which you’re not part of,” he tried his best to stop his voice from shaking.

 

_“…only if he stays alive long enough to leave you.”_

 

“I won't let death take you away from me. You can leave me. Just please, don’t die.” With that he finally let the tears fall.

 

“Magnus. What are you saying?” Alec smiled reassuringly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

And for now, Magnus decided to believe him, wishing a “moment” could mean lifetime again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who can guess, which episode Magnus was referring to with not being able to save Alec again?
> 
> Asmodeus' words are slowly having some effects on Magnus, so it is going to get more angsty from now on. Look forward to it.


End file.
